Grand Lumminai
The Grand Lumminai are the most powerful Lumminai of each of the multiple Element Types. Originally, this title was held by the Lumminai who banded together and achieved dominance over the rest of their race to stop the uncontrolled fighting the Lumminai displayed in their early days in Oricai. As time went on, the Grand Lumminai became synonymous with the Heralds instead, causing people to view the title and, by extension, the Lumminai themselves in a more positive light. Grand Lumminai with Pacts Laguis - The Grand Hydras Lumminai, bonded to Lucia or Gaelin. A water spirit with a snobby personality. She has a vastly romanticized vision of Pact Linking and resents Lucia for not living up to her unrealistic standards. Oskutan - The Grand Gaia Lumminai, bonded to Leon or Gaelin. A giant earthly tortoise who is paralyzed by his fear of the dying earth all around him. Other Lumminai fear his temper for the earthquakes he can cause. Lalapa - The Grand Bladus Lumminai, bonded to Wynn. A steely valkyrie of few words who has taught Wynn that one must always strive to do better. For many years she mourned the death of her first Herald and kept watch over his tomb. Guntai - The Grand Glacial Lumminai, bonded to Lyra. A mammoth yeti who relies on Lyra to tell him what to do. Whilabeast - The Grand Aero Lumminai, bonded to Lumi. A massive white tiger who is loyal to the core. He seeks to keep Lumi safe no matter the cost. Independent Grand Lumminai Solaris - The Grand Lumminus Lumminai. A glorious robed spirit who can see anything that happens in the light of day. Aurwing - Current holder of the title of Grand Kokotus Lumminai. Known as the Moth of the Painted Sky. It does not speak, but communicates by changing the color and pattern of its wings. It became the Grand Kokotus Lumminai after Galderath disappeared. Neifelyn - The Grand Darkrai Lumminai. A seductive beauty who can see everything that occurs in the shadows of night. She loves keeping a secret almost as much as she loves revealing one, but the one thing she can’t stand is having a secret kept from her. Previous Grand Lumminai Stellear - A legendary Pyro Lumminai who takes the form of a shrouded samurai. The original Grand Pyro Lumminai, Stellear unleashed his uncontrollable Starfire Sword upon the Dakrumi and was burned by the battle. Afraid of his own power, Stellear hid his sword and vanished into the mists of memory. Dakrumi Lumminai Zaang - Zaang is a black and dark purple Lumminai who is in the Altrocua element. Being artificial, she is mechanical in appearance, but appears human-like while standing on two legs. Galzra - A beast Lumminai with 2 sets of arm limbs (4 total) and belonging to the Nandi Tekan. While having no natural powers, he makes up for it with brute strength. Hudraer - A dragon-like artificial Lumminai belonging to the Tekitara element. Used primarily as a transport carrier for Dakrumi troops, and abused in this way harshly. Poralith - An artificial Lumminai that was born to the Marsumik element through intense experiments and blood mixing. She considers herself gentle and "plays" with her enemies by hurling them miles away just to see how long they can survive. Category:The Lumminai Category:Index Category:Grand Lumminai Category:Spirits